Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2016
07:25 Bloody Diana te dialogi 07:26 im redy for fredy 07:26 spk 07:26 Bry. 07:26 Elo babcia. 07:26 hej 07:26 Elo elo ziomale. B) 07:27 zrobiłem ciekawą tapetę 07:28 Pokazuj 07:28 ale oczy bolą ;-; 07:28 :< 07:28 wrzucę ją później na bloga 07:28 w dwóch kolorach 07:28 http://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/2576/67kKTA.png 07:29 Ał 07:30 krwawisz 07:30 ? 07:30 Z oczu i nosa. 07:32 Jeju 07:32 U mnie w parku miejskim jest chyba z 20 pokestopów 07:32 Ale to jest łak 07:33 A po drodze do szkoły mam 2 pokestopy ;---; 07:33 więc bieda 07:33 ale park jest 200 metrów od szkoły ^^ 07:36 nie dla mnie taka tapeta 07:37 iks de 07:37 jestę artystą nowoczesnym 07:39 o jezu 07:39 ? 07:39 muszę zmienić to ;-; 07:40 me oczy dostały martwicy 07:41 hehe 07:41 "Is my cat gay" 07:42 kappa 07:43 chwila 07:43 mam lepsze 07:43 http://imagizer.imageshack.com/img921/6536/GZwTdO.png 07:46 a też sobie zagram 07:47 pierwszy raz gram 07:48 nigdy mi się nie chciało 07:49 Ja drugi C: 07:58 witajcie 07:58 hej Psychu 07:58 witaj Sajku 07:58 elo 07:59 idę pa 07:59 Bye 08:05 Psychoo. 08:05 Weź ty ze mną pogadaj. 08:05 Aviii 08:05 Bo każdy zajęty. 08:06 Hej Nos 08:15 o/ 08:15 o/ 08:23 Nowa 08:23 Nowa, odezwyij się 08:23 Nowa nie ignoruj mnje 08:23 Nowa!! 08:24 A więc wszyscy mnie olewają... 08:24 ;-: 08:24 wrr 08:25 mam na ciebie focha >:C 08:26 bo dzisiaj w nocy wy sobie tam śmieszkowaliście 08:26 a ja płakałam kuzynce, że mnie ignorujecie >:C 08:26 Nowa 08:26 Ale ty nic nie pisałaś 08:26 A jak pisałaś to ci odpisywłąme 08:26 mogłaś iść z nami 08:27 >:C 08:27 Aale z innej beczki 08:27 Kup małso 08:27 tylko nie margarynę 08:27 MAŁSO 08:27 a potem 08:27 kup twaróg 08:28 prezidęt rzodkiewkowy 08:28 kup chleb 08:28 I ukrój kromkę, jak kupiłaś krojony to weź kromkę 08:28 I posmaruj kromkę masłem a potem prezidętem rzodkiewkowym 08:28 1/10 08:28 *10/10 08:28 x[[]]d 08:30 o/ 08:36 o/ 08:39 Może ktoś by rozkręcił rozmowę? 08:40 Hejo 08:40 Porozmawiajmy o eksplozjach świadomości na temat współzależności miłości we wszechświecie 08:40 hej Komarzyco 08:42 no nie wiem 08:42 może o filmach? 08:43 Np.: Jaki film was najbardziej przestraszył 08:44 Hmm... 08:44 No ja się nie wypowiem, bo horrorów zbyt dużo to nie oglądałam 08:44 Znaki są dla mnie najlepsze 08:44 Ostatnio sobie 4 filmy sci-fi obejrzałem, o hehe inwazji kosmoludków na ziemię 08:45 3 to były horrory jeden to parodia 08:51 O, widzisz 08:51 A ludzka stonoga to chyba raczej psychologiczny horror 08:51 (hi) 08:52 I co sądzisz? 08:52 jak nekromantik czy srpski film 08:52 o/ 08:52 Jadł ktoś z was kiedyś hummus? 08:52 srpski film poważnie 08:52 (hi) 08:52 o/ 08:52 o/ 08:52 Witam chat 08:52 o/ 08:53 witam 08:53 Krisss12345pl jak tam nauka czytania regulaminu? 08:53 Ooo gadacie o horrorach 08:54 Już prawie kończę. ) 08:54 no tylko się ktoś wtrącił XD 08:54 A krwawe wzgórza znacie? 08:55 nie 08:55 Ja nie. 08:55 znam 08:55 kolejny slasher 08:56 No ale za to tak popierdolony ze zal nie zobaczyc 08:56 widział 08:56 Cannibal holocaust 2/10 08:56 Super się hehe zabijają jakiemuś żółwiowi ryj ucieli i spalili domek 08:57 ARCYDZIEŁO 08:57 Ogar ludzie. 08:57 Salo jest zabawny 08:57 No przecie się wyrzuciłem 08:57 Pracoholizm cię dopadnie jak tak wyrzucać biędziesz :X 08:58 Wut??? 08:58 Ej halo 08:58 Dzisiaj tylko dwa kicki rozdałam :< 08:58 Dawno też nikogo nie banowałam :< 08:58 Patrzcie jaka 08:58 report Ks 08:58 Idź nad morze odpocznij od adminowania 08:58 report ur mum, Ozz. 08:58 reprot* 08:59 Ert byłam dzisiaj w Katowicach 08:59 Wystarczy mi 08:59 Super wakacje 08:59 idz kickać gdzie indziej 08:59 No super 08:59 Rozwaliłam dekoder dzisiaj x'D 08:59 Zresztą nad Bałtyk bym nie jechał bo się boję tego groźnego morza ;_; 08:59 to jedź w góry 09:00 Góry 09:00 Panie, to ja mam 09:00 za oknem 09:00 Oh, wait 09:00 Za oknem mam cmentarz 09:00 za oknem to masz cmentarz 09:00 Ja za oknem mam szkołę. :( 09:00 smutne 09:00 Szkołę też widzę. 09:00 szczególnie w wakacje 09:01 To idź na cmentarz 09:01 Byłam dzisiaj 09:01 Patrz, jaka światowa jestem :3 09:01 ale pyskaty 09:01 krisss czas do szkoły iść XD 09:02 Xd 09:02 No super widok 09:02 O ty 09:02 Wstajesz i wiesz co cię czeka 09:02 Śmierć. 09:02 Na jedno wychodzi. 09:03 Taka była mądra, a teraz umiera 09:03 Tehe 09:03 Jedź na delegację to pogadamy 09:03 umierać to ona dopiero będzie 09:04 :( 09:06 Ale delegacja spoczi, bo darmowa kawa z automatu 09:08 Teraz trochę ten czat jest pusty. 09:09 Bo ja weszłam 09:09 Wszyscy się boją biurokraty. 09:09 Interesujące pytanie. 09:09 Uciekli do pw 09:10 hej Ali 09:10 Hej Alicjo. 09:10 hejka 09:11 hej wam 09:11 :) 09:11 :) 09:11 mam pokaz fajerwerków za oknem 09:12 weekendowa impreza Pyromagic się rozpoczęła 09:12 Spoko,możesz pokazać. 09:13 kamerka do okna i streama odpalaj 09:14 :D 09:14 heh, bez przesady 09:14 wracałam po pracy i mialam widok 09:14 ale teraz usiadlam i umieram 09:14 poza tym trwa to tylko 10 minut 09:14 co godzine 09:14 o prosze 09:14 i chyba dzis i tak ostatni pokaz byl 09:14 wiec jutro dopiero reszta 09:16 Ja miałam pokaz zepsutego dekodera 09:16 Polecam 09:17 Ja już wychodzę do jutra. :) :) 09:17 bye 09:18 aj ty i ten ten dekoder 09:18 :D 09:18 nie polecam 09:18 x'D 09:18 hej nowo! 09:19 Nie no dzisiaj byłam na delegacji w Katowicach w głównej siedzibie UPC 09:19 I "macaliśmy" dekodery i modemy. 09:19 mrrr 09:19 fajnie 09:19 Hej Alice ;-; 09:19 Powiem tak - "orgazm" dla ludzi, którzy lubią takie rzeczy x'D 09:20 ja macałam książki, płyty i parę innych gadżetów z niemiec 09:20 było super 09:20 (y) 09:21 ach te baby nic tylko by macały 09:21 ja macam filc 09:23 bigmac 09:23 Pokaże wam coś 09:24 a ja macam językiem smak nowych lasyów z żabki 09:24 smaczne, polecam 09:24 serowe 09:24 ;_; 09:25 nie chyba wam nie pokaże 09:25 To ja polecam tabletki na gardło Fiorda 09:25 dostanę blokadę 09:26 Mogę polecić olej z lnu? ;-; 09:26 Dajesz 09:26 Jak już taki blok reklamowy robimy... 09:28 Polecam olej z lnu ^^ 09:31 Dokładnie masz racje a teraz zamilknij 09:32 jakiejś muzyki słuchacie ? 09:32 uuu jaki władczy alek 09:32 dziękuję :) 09:33 zazwyczaj jestem tolerancyjny 09:33 nie nie dziękujesz 09:33 Uuu. 09:33 tak dziękuję :) 09:34 Psychoś <3 09:34 oj żebym ja ci nie podziękował ;) 09:35 o/ 09:35 Kuroś <3 09:35 Ozz o/ 09:35 dziękuję 09:35 no 09:35 w koncu 09:35 dziękuję za no 09:35 mychu psychu 09:36 nauczyłem sie jeść pałeczkami 09:36 no nie było do ciebie a teraz wracaj do swojej piaskownicy 09:36 mój sukces motoryczny 09:36 brawo ty 09:36 Brawo! 09:37 Ozzirigh masz 3 minuty na przeprosiny 09:37 nie 09:37 xd 09:37 o co spina? 09:37 Ja dzisiaj byłam w delegacji Psychoś! 09:37 Kuroś gdzie byłaś? :o 09:37 który ja to raz to słyszę 09:38 W Katowicach 09:38 ale czy ktoś cię o zdanie pytał alek 09:38 byłem przejazdem 09:38 Byłam przejazdem w Pszczynie :3 09:38 Dalej uważam, że to wioska. 09:38 Bez urazy. 09:39 była 5 min w pszczynie bo korki 09:39 xd 09:39 Zawsze są korki jak się jedzie z Bielska do Katowic 09:39 psycho a co jadłeś pałeczkami 09:39 W Tychach i w Pszczynie 09:39 bo Kuroś mieszka w wielkim mieście phi xd 09:39 Zawsze. 09:39 schabowego ? 09:39 No ba. 09:40 Metropolia. 09:40 Ozz, kurczak gong bao z orzechami 09:40 Domowe czy kupne? 09:40 narazie \o 09:40 uuu na bogato 09:40 Bye. 09:40 sio 09:40 x'D 09:40 a i widzę przeprosiny na mojej tablicy Ozzirigh 09:40 x'DDD 09:40 xd 09:40 heheh 09:41 dawno tak się nie uśmiałem 09:41 Kuroś kupiłem sobie 09:41 nara 09:41 a kysz 09:41 x'D 09:41 Myślałam, że dziewczyna Ci zrobiła 09:41 Ozz przeproś co bo cie zgłosi do dostawcy internetu 09:41 I miałam Ci współczuć. 09:41 x'DDD 09:42 o nie 09:42 policja internetu mnie dopadnie 09:42 a żeby dopełnic ironii sytuacji to dodam piosenkę 09:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq24iNi1uuU 09:42 Bagiety już jado. 09:43 o nie posadzą mnie w piekarni 09:43 zostaniesz chlebem za kare 09:44 założą mi bułki 09:44 Czemu 09:44 Ludzie zawsze się ze mnie śmieją 09:45 Jak się wkurzam 09:45 hihi :3 09:45 http://i.ytimg.com/vi/p8qlNJgej94/hqdefault.jpg 09:45 tak wygląda 09:45 widziałem już :p 09:45 "Nie dzisiaj, głowa mnie boli" 09:46 Pewnie. 09:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rX_S9eoV7I 09:46 Zawsze Was boli głowa. 09:46 No jasne. 09:46 masz się dziś ze mna seksic bo jak nie to odbiorę ci uprawnienia 09:46 to ona się chce seksić czy nie ?? 09:47 Dobre pytanie! 09:47 ty Kuros, ty 09:47 No elo 09:47 Co tam 09:47 Często tu bywasz? :3 09:47 ;----; 09:47 #logika_różowego_paska 09:47 #logika_biurokraty 09:47 Czyli jednak będą oziątka? ^^ 09:47 (lf) 09:47 Nie będzie oziątek 09:47 nie będzie bo gumki znalazła a tyłek już ją boli 09:47 albo Kuro... Kurczaczki? ;---; 09:48 Co. 09:48 Jaki tyłek. 09:48 Weź, weź się odwal odmojego kuperka. 09:48 xd 09:49 ;_; 09:49 Czuję niezręcznie 09:49 Ja też. 09:49 Nie wiem o co chodzi 09:49 Kuro 09:49 Nowo. 09:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8a1suN3MuY 09:50 Ale jak ktoś w *prawie* wieku moich rodziców opowiada mi o swoim życiu um... ze szczegółami to to jest takie troszkę fe ;-; 09:50 Ej 09:50 Tzn. jesteście od nich młodsi o jakieś 10-20 lat 09:50 Ile mają lat? 09:50 Ale w taaakim wieku to już nie ma prawie różnicy 09:50 39, 40 09:50 Noo... Patryk jest młodszy o 8 lat od Twojego rodzica. 09:50 Rozumiem. 09:51 a jak ty nowa o swoich chuciach opowiadasz to dobrze jest? 09:51 W sumie trochę smutno bo już są siwi ;-; 09:51 Jakich chuciach 09:51 Ozz też siwieje. 09:51 :< 09:51 Ojoj! 09:51 na jajkach 09:51 x'DDD 09:51 err 09:51 Chciałam powiedzieć 09:51 Na plecach 09:51 Ale tam nie wiem. 09:51 Kuro, jak już osiwieje do końca to będziesz go mogła pofarbować na jasny, pastelowy róż ^^ 09:51 xd 09:51 Oww, to będzie tak urocze <3 09:51 Taak! 09:52 ja mam siwe włosy pojedyncze ;-; 09:52 jak 09:52 masz dopiero 19 lat ;_; 09:52 Psycho bo masz taką dziewczynę, kappa 2016 08 12